


Power of Three

by Shadowkat83



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Dean's lived in Lilycove City with his brother Sam his whole life, waiting for the day his journey would begin. With his mom being a Contest Champion and his father a Pokémon Ranger, Dean was more than ready to travel. On his 10th birthday, his father took him and Sammy to Little Root Town where he met Cas and his father Chuck, the resident Pokémon professor. The day had finally come.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Power of Three

Chapter 1

Dean grinned as he looked down from the back of his father's companion Pokémon, Charizard. He was so excited that he almost couldn't sit still. His little brother, Sam, was practically vibrating with energy next to him.

John just smiled indulgently at his boys' excitement. "Hold on tight," he called over the rushing wind, before patting his Charizard on the side of his neck. "Okay, take us down." The large fire pokémon roared in answer and began his descent. John pointed out a medium-sized building with a large pasture behind it and said, "That's Chuck's ranch. He's the Pokémon Professor and he'll be the one to give you both your starter pokémon.”

His boys nodded, more than ready to make a new friend. Landing a few feet from the front door, John dismounted his pokémon and helped Dean and Sam down. As the threesome approached the door it was opened up by a dark messy-haired middle-aged man with a dark-haired boy at his side.

“Well, if it isn't John Winchester. How does the job keep after those poachers I've been hearing about?”

“Got most of them rounded up, but one escaped. I'll get him next time I see him, limey bastard.” John then turned to Dean and Sam and introduced them, “Boys, this is Chuck Shurley, the Pokemon Professor.”

Chuck nodded with a grin, before gesturing to the boy next to him. “This is my son Castiel. We've been waiting for you.”

Chuck then turned and headed back inside his lab. He walked over to a long table where three Pokéballs waited. “Inside each ball is a starter pokémon for this region. I want each of you to choose one. We have Treeko, Mudkip, and Torchic.” He instructed, gesturing to each ball as he talked.

Dean grinned in excitement, “I already know which one I wanna pick!”

Chuck chuckled, “Okay then, make your choice.”

Dean walked up to the pokéball that contained the pokémon of his choice. “I'm choosing Mudkip!”

Sam bounded up to his side and immediately pointed to the pokéball containing Torchic. “I want this one!”

Chuck suddenly made a noise of realization and turned to Dean, “Dean, I haven't had you fill out the paperwork to be Sam's mentor yet. You still want to, right?”

Dean nodded, "Of course. Sammy's gonna travel with me and I'll hold onto whatever pokémon he chooses to catch."

Chuck nodded in understanding before turning to Castiel, "You wanted Treeko as your starter, right?"

The boy smiled, “Yes, I read about them. He might be stubborn at first, but I can handle it.”

Chuck smiled, "All right then, now let me get the paperwork Dean needs to fill out, and then I'll give you three the rest of your things." He then walked over to a very cluttered desk nearby and started to sort through the paperwork

Dean frowned. “What things?”

Chuck looked over at him from where he was rummaging around at his desk, “Just the basics I give each new trainer; five Pokéballs and a Pokédex.” Chuck made a noise of triumph as he held up a small stack of papers. He then turned and handed them to Dean and instructed, “Read each of the sections and then fill them out.”

Dean nodded, as he went over to a nearby table and did so. Chuck then turned to Sam and Castiel and said, “I'm taking you three will help me with my research. The Pokédex catalogs all of the data on any pokémon you scan. To catalog the data on every pokémon in every region; the ultimate goal.”

Dean looked up from where he'd just finished the last of the paperwork at that statement, “Ya know professor, I could do that for ya if ya want.”

Chuck looked over at him startled, “What do you mean?”

Dean shrugged, "What I said. I could travel to all of the regions until I've seen 'em all? No reason to just see this one if there are others, right?"

Chuck nodded slowly, “I suppose. That would be quite a journey though.”

Sam piped up then, “But he wouldn't be alone. I'll be with him.”

Dean smiled over at his little brother, “Sounds good to me.”

A shy voice spoke up then, “If you wouldn't mind the company, I would like to travel with you too.”

Dean and Sam looked over at Castiel to see him watching them with a shy smile. The brothers shared a look before nodding, and then Dean spoke, "Sure. The three of us would be a good team."

Castiel nodded pleased, “Thanks.”

Chuck cleared his throat, "Now that it is all settled, here are the Pokéballs and Pokédex. Your first stop on your journey will be Oldale Town, from there follow Route 2 to Petalburg City."

The three boys nodded, taking the items Chuck offered them and then heading out of the building. Waiting for them outside of the lab were Mary and John. Sam and Dean both walked up to where their parents stood. Dean introduced them to Castiel and then Mary handed both of her sons an Egg Canister. She told them as she handed it to them: “My Espeon had her first eggs. And we both decided to gift you each one.”

Mary then turned to her husband as John approached and handed both boys a backpack. "Inside are some more Pokéballs, a money pouch, and a fishing rod for Dean," he explained as he handed Dean a midnight blue backpack and Sam a black and red backpack. Castiel had his forest green backpack slung over one shoulder.

Once goodbyes were said, Sam, Dean, and Cas headed out of the town and made their way up Route 1 in the direction of Oldale Town like Chuck had advised them. Along the way the three took the time to get to know each other better, finding out what each other's dreams were. Cas told them he wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder, Sam wanted to be a Professor like Chuck, and Dean wanted to be Champion and not just Hoenn Champion either, but Champion of all the regions like Lance.

They were part way up the route when they decided to take a small break, Dean pulling out his Pokédex and checking on the local Pokémon. “Let's see, it says that Poochyena, Zigzagoon, and Wurmple are most common on this route.”

Sam looked up from where he was grooming his Torchic with interest, “Oohh Poochyena? Can you catch me one, Dean?”

His older brother nodded, "Yea, I'm looking forward to finding a Zigzagoon and Wurmple myself."

Cas made a noise of interest himself, “Wurmple is one of the Pokémon that has caught my interest, as well.”

Dean nodded, "Okay then. We'll look for those Pokémon after we take a breather." With that said Dean let his Mudkip out of its pokéball. He quickly scanned it with his Pokédex and discovered it was a level five male and he knew Tackle, Growl, and Water Gun. Dean hummed in thought, "Let's work on accuracy with that Water Gun. It'll be handy with any rock or ground pokémon we run into." Looking around where they were resting, Dean spotted some small rocks scattered around. "Here we go." Picking up a handful he turned to his waiting Mudkip, "I want you to hit as many of these rocks as you can without missing, okay?" The water pokémon nodded in response.

After about a half-hour of training, the boys recalled their pokémon and moved further up the route. It wasn't long until the sound of a battle drew Dean's attention and he led his friend and brother in that direction. There was a small clearing where Poochyena and Zigzagoon battled it out. Dean looked over at Sam with a grin. Both brothers readied their Pokéballs and moved within sight of the two battling opponents.

"Either of you two up for a battle?" Dean called out, the two creatures paused in their scuffle and turned towards them and took ready stances. Dean grinned, "Guess that answers that." He tossed his pokéball up in the air and called, "Let's do this, Mudkip!"

Sam mimicked him calling out, “Come on out, Torchic!”

Both water and fire pokémon took ready stances as well, Mudkip facing down the Zigzagoon and Torchic against the Poochyena.

Dean grinned. "Alright Mudkip, let's show them what we can do. Water Gun!" The water pokémon chirped in response and launched a blast of water at the normal type, but the agile pokémon dodged the attack and ran straight at Mudkip. Mudkip jumped into the air to dodge and Dean quickly called out, "Tackle it!"

The water pokémon dropped to the ground and sped for the unaware Zigzagoon, and tackled it to the ground, following up quickly with a water gun to finish it off. Dean immediately reached for an empty pokéball and tossed it at the normal type. The pokéball shook once, twice before dinging, signaling a successful capture. Dean ran forward and picked up the ball and let out his newly captured Zigzagoon. The normal type shook off the battle and looked up at his new trainer.

Dean crouched down and held out a hand, “That was a great battle, nice to have you.”

Zigzagoon looked closely at him for a moment, before headbutting his hand gently in affection. “Zig!” It chirped out in response.

Dean looked over to where Sam was battling the Poochyena just in time to see his brother toss a pokéball at the dazed pokémon. “Nice one, Sammy.”

His little brother grinned and picked up the ball that contained his newest companion. "My first pokémon..." he breathed out before he cheered and immediately opened the pokéball, releasing the newly caught puppy. The grey pup shook off the effects of the battle before looking up at Sam and waiting. Sam crouched down with a grin. "I'm Sam! I wanna be a Pokemon researcher when I'm older. Do you want to travel with me?"

The Poochenya studied him for a moment before tackling him to the ground with a happy bark. Sam laughed, “I'll take that as a yes!”

Sam looked over to see both Dean and Cas grinning at them. This journey was going to be fantastic, the younger boy could already tell. He couldn't wait to see what new adventures they'd go on together.


End file.
